dungeonforgedgamingfandomcom-20200215-history
The World of Endimyon
The Beginning In the Beginning, only the true paradise known as Elysium was in existence. With time, Elysium created the Gods, the first deity's known as Occlys, Uriah, Gancus, Yulthane, Knoxea, Speara, Culliar, Juniper and Sylva. With the first life in existence, an order need to be created. The need for leadership rose up and the Gods argued to claim the right to lead. after many millennia all but two Gods stepped down to claim the right to lead. Uriah and Occlys eventually fought for the title. The battle lasted centuries and the immense power of the two Gods fighting split and broke the plain known as Elysium into two plains, The Soul Plain and Elysium. During this battle, Knoxea attempted to stop the fighting and intercepted the battle and was torn apart. Once being the essence of both light and darkness, now split into the base forms of two powers became Knoviel, God of the Darkness and Deception, and Xea, the Sun Goddess of Light and Faith. Not realizing what the damage the battle had done to the plain of Elysium, Uriah and Occlys stopped fighting and Uriah lost interest in the reason for fighting in the first place, stepped down to let Occlys lead the Gods into the next era and future of the Gods. The Vulcan War During the battle between Gods, the Soul Plain split from Elysium and created a new world. The Vulcans were dormant Primordial's that only began waking after the Battle Between Gods ensued. The Vulcans were huge beasts with rock like skin and lava pouring from cracks in their body. They had large wings and were the size of buildings, some over 100 meters tall, some much larger and others smaller. When the Gods left Elysium to begin a new era, the Gods wanted to make the new plain the start of their rule. The Vulcans had awoken at this point and claimed the Soul Plain as their domain. The Gods were not beings that would allow these lesser creatures to challenge their claim for their entitlement to rule this new world, and so the Vulcan War Began. Occlys only permitted himself, Uriah, Gancus and Yulthane to fight. Uriah summoned a battalion storms with lightning and tornadoes to destroy the Vulcans. The lightning created fire and from the fire Uriah weaved it into a storm and let it spread across the land. With the clouds that summoned the lightning, Uriah drew water from them and cast giant waves that drowned and extinguished the Vulcans. From water came ice, and Uriah unleashed hurricanes of frost at the Vulcans. Gancus created monsters and beasts from the earth and let them loose across the land to fight the Vulcans. Gancus realized that the creatures he created weren't powerful enough to stop the Vulcans, so Gancus then created the Assimilation Stones, seven stones each with the heart of a crystal (one in Ruby, Topaz, Amethyst, Diamond, Emerald, Amber and Sapphire) and threw it into the earth. The Assimilation Stones landed and created huge craters in the ground and began to call the earth to each of them. They began assembling themselves, calling all the rocks and dirt and stones together until the Titans were complete. Before the Vulcans stood seven enormous Titans each the size of a mountain. These Titans roamed the earth and destroyed any Vulcan that they came across. The Titans tour through the earth, carving where the ocean would be known today, making the paths for rivers and flattening large areas where city's would be built. The aftermath of the Titans battles forged mountains and continents. Yulthane felt another power in the plain where this war was raging in, the first essence of souls. Yulthane took this new power and created five God born's, the first beings of life on this world and with their birth, they wielded new powers. Yulthane drew iron form the ground and forged the first weapons and armour for his children and they fought in the war destroying and killing Vulcans with their God like powers. Occlys created the Moon as a symbol of his true dominance over the earth and stood upon it smiting Vulcans that dared climb his throne. The war lasted 7 centuries and the aftermath changed the Soul Plane. Only five Vulcans survived the war and they ran and hid in the center of the world, hiding form the Gods. Uriah's storms permanently etched in the world was out of control, still destroying landscapes and the creatures Gancus had created. Uriah split his power and created four new Gods, the Chaos Children, Kais of fire storms, Stratos of lightning storms, Velkyria of ice storms and Avillie of wind storms. Uriah needed his children to help control and manage the storms. Gancus' Titans were almost destroyed except 2 of them. The war was their purpose and now they weren't needed so they climbed into the earth and became mountains. His monsters and beasts remained in the world to live. Only two of the Five God born's that Yulthane created from the souls in the this world still lived, Hircine and Vyklaod (Hircine wielded magic and Vyklaod channeled divinity into his weapons). Yulthane granted Hircine and Vyklaod true Divinity to become Gods and they joined in the ranks of the Divine. Through all the death, Rhondish was born. From Rhondish came the underworld, a place where the essence and souls of creatures that died would remain. With the war now ended, Occlys and all the other Gods began crafting the word that would be known as Endimyon. The Creation Now that the Vulcan War was done, the Gods began to forge the world. The water that Uriah created to destroy the Vulcans filled in the huge craters the Titans had carved becoming the Ocean. The Vulcans blood that spilled on the earth and ocean that made it fertile for plants to grow. Juniper created animals to live among the earth, ocean and sky. Sylva created plants across the land and sea to feed the animals, beasts and monsters that now roamed the earth. Occlys created life form the earth of his palace, the moon and Yulthane forged the souls that gave life to the races that would tame and thrive on the Soul Plain. Occlys scattered the races around the world and Hircine gave them knowledge in building their new world and Vyklaod taught them in the art of combat. All other Gods were born from the will of humans and what they need to survive in the world. Dakari When the races were created and placed on the earth, other forces began surfacing. Every part of the plains need to be connected. Vaatu-Aldurr, the mountain that connected Elysium and the Soul Plain, and the Ash'Harahl, a river that flowed into the Underworld. From the races came the Seven deadly Sins and with it evil spread. From the darkness created Fiends, the pure hatred and evil from races formed the Devils and races that drank from the Ash'Harahl turned into demons. The souls of the races had not been fully etched into the Soul Plain and this made the Souls of the races weak and easily to corrupt. Occlys, Uriah and Rhondish saw how fast the evil in the world was spreading and forming and had to put an end to this. The three Gods used their power to create a new plain called Dakari and gathered all the Fiends, Demons and Devils and placed them all in this plain and sealed it away in the darkest part of the Underworld. Dakari became the place where the nine hell's, the Abyss, the elemental Chaos, Carceri, Pandemonium and the Gray Waste have all been created. Raviel, son of Rhondish became the watcher of Dakari to make sure the evil that is locked away remains in Dakari. The Malefic Gods of Endimyon '''The Male Gods of Endimyon:''' * Occlys, God of the Heavens and Time, Ruler of the Heavens Husband to Speara, Father of Zoa and Sina. * Uriah, God of Storms, Chaos, Disasters and Destruction, Ruler of the Skies, Husband to Culliar, Father of Phae. * Gancus, God of the Earth, Ruler of the Lands, Husband to Nervyne, Father to Kyout, Halka and Remus. * Yulthane, God of Craft and Trade, Husband to Sylva, Father of the four season, Borias, Efaney, Kalor and Steyla, and Aurikal. * Knoviel, God of Darkness and Deception, Twin God to Xea, Creator of dark creatures, Vampires, Revanants, Shades and Vryloka. >Knoviel and Xea have been chained together by Yulthane so that forever night can follow day. * The Chaos Children, Kais, God of Fire and the North, Stratos, God of Lightning and the South, Velkyria, Goddess of Blizzards and the East, Avillie, Goddess of the Winds and the West. * Rhondish, God of the End, Ruler of the Underworld, Husband to Juniper, Father of Raviel and Gira * Vyklaod, God of Honor, Oath and Combat, Token God of Heroes, Creator of the Knights Guard, Husband to Illithia. * Alvero, God of Brotherhood and Bonds, Brother of Kyriana. * Zester, God of Conquest, Revolution, Revenge and War, Husband to Zoa, Father of Malitia. >Zester was once a man, a man of conquest and war, a great warrior and renowned around the world. Zester was so renowned that even the Gods looked upon him and his glory. Out of all the Gods, one goddess lingered too long, a maiden goddess. This goddess liked looking at Zester and his might so much, she went down to the soul plain and met this man. When they met, she fell for him like a goddess never should and Zester bed her. Zester not only stole this woman's maidenhood, but also her Divinity and he ascended into Godhood. No one remembers this maidens name but after loosing her immortality and Divinity, she died of old age as all other mortals do sooner or later. Zester a new god, he quickly gained the title, God of Conquest, Revolution, Revenge and War. * Hircine, God of Magic, Learning and Knowledge, Token God of the Arcane Wielders, Creator of the Blood Creed, Husband to Phae, Father of Maria, Laevis, Ravita, Maris and Sicari. * Kaidden, God of Justice, Law and Punishment, Husband to Agatha, Father of Leonna and Hylla. Minor Gods: * Sons of Gancus and Nervyne- Kyout, God of love, Remus, God of Earthquakes (Remus has been locked up beneath a mountain for nearly destroying the Earth, Earthquakes are aftershocks of his rage and anger), Karnon, God of Mountains and Hills. * Sons of Rhondish- Raviel, God of Death, Diseases and Famine, Gira, God of Burials and Graves. * Son of Hircine and Phae- Sicari, God of Fishing and Seafaring * Sons of Yulthane and sylva- Borias, God of Winter, Kalor, God of Summer, Aurikal, God of Wealth and Currency, *Fynedol, Former God of the Forge (Fynedol gave up his divinity to live on the Soul Plane). * Son of Juniper- Boaryn, God of the Hunt. ''The Female Gods of Endimyon:''' * Speara, Goddess of Healing and Discovery, Wife to Occlys, Mother of Zoa and Sina. * Culliar, Goddess of Dreams and Nightmares, Wife to Uriah, Mother of Phae. * Phae, Goddess of the Ocean and Sea Storms, Wife to Hircine, Mother of Maria, Levis, Ravita, Maris and Sicari. >When Phae was born, she was weak and dying. Uriah took out her heart, created a weapon from the ocean, a Trident, placed Phae's heart in the Trident and throw it in the sea. The ocean was deadly and always destroying boats and islands until Phae's heart, a heart form a god absorbed the power of the sea. It made her strong and she was able to calm the ocean. Phae became the Heart of the Sea meaning that the sea and Phae were one. Her heart and the trident are spoken in legend to be at the very bottom of the Sea Ring. It is said that who ever finds the Heart of the Sea will have power over the ocean. * Illithia, Goddess of Glory and Battle Strategy, Token Goddess of Heroism, Wife to Vyklaod. * Nervyne, Goddess of Passion and Beauty, Wife to Gancus, Mother of Kyout, Halka and Remus. * Juniper, Goddess of the Wild and the Creator of Nature Spirits, Wife to Rhondish, Mother of Boaryn. * Xea, the Sun Goddess of Light and Faith, Twin God to Knoviel. : >Xea and Knoviel have been chained together by Yulthane so that forever night can follow day. :* Kyriana, Goddess of Growth, Marriage and Family, Sister of Alvero. :* Zoa, Goddess of Beginnings, Progress, Navigation and Travel, Wife to Zester, Mother of Malitia. :* Sylva, Goddess of Nature and the Seasons, Wife to Yulthane, Mother to the four Seasons, Borias, Efaney, Kalor and Steyla, and Aurikal. :* Agatha, Goddess of Civilzation and Agriculture, Wife to Kaidden, Mother ofLeonna and Hylla. :* Naevie, Goddess of music and Frivolity. Minor Gods: * Daughter of Occlys and Speara- Sina, Goddess of the Moon. * Daughter of Gancus and Nervyne- Halka, Goddess of Beasts and Monsters. * Daughter of Zester and Zoa- Malitia, Goddess of Mist, Illusions, Consealment, Misdirection, Traps and Trickery. * Daughters of Hircine and Phae- Maria, Goddess of the Rain, Laevis, Goddess of Rivers, Lakes, Dams, Floods and Wet Lands, Ravita, Goddess of Sea Life, Maris, Goddess of Sea Monsters. * Daughter of Yulthane and Sylva- Efaney, Goddess of Autumn, Steyla, Goddess of Spring. * Daughter of Kaidden and Agatha- Leonna, Goddess of Rituals and False Beliefs (Created the Prayer Hunters), Hylla, Goddess of Farming and Livestock. History: Dragons: Ancient Chromatic Dragons: * '''Parcida,''' The Dreaded Queen, Goddess of the Chromatics * '''Nyranthruss''', The Predator of Carnage, The Ancient White * '''Thunmaegar''', The Ruin Defiler, The Ancient Black * '''Balerion''', The Rain of Cinder, The Ancient Red * '''Arbalok''', The Scorching Storm, The Ancient Brown * '''Azgol''', The Havoc Hunter, The Ancient Gray * '''Voraxus''', The Shadowed Plague, The Ancient Green * '''Vysearin''', The Scourge of Thunder, Ancient Blue Magic: The Celestians: The Demon Generals: The Four Sentinels of Terra: The Four Sentinels of Terra were the protectors of Terranhaal for over 400 years. All four of the Sentinels Killed a Demon and absorbed their soul because while demons are in the Soul Plane, their essence is unstable and so when they die, their soul is ripped from their body in order to find a host. After being captured by the King of Terranhaal, the Four Sentinels became legendary warriors of Terranhaal and protected it for over 400 years until they all were involved in a conspiracy that ended in the King of Terranhaal hunting down the Sentinels and issuing a kill order on all of them. They went missing and haven't been seen in 900 years. Still to this day the Four Sentinels of Terra are praised and thanked for their service for protecting Terranhaal. The Four Sentinels were, Yuri Lockhart "Cocytus, the Death Bringer", Darrion Valder Alastine "Alucard the Blood Beast", Salem Riel "Samael the Demonic Knight", and Emmelia Vicela "Chinera the Red Butcher". Yuri "Cocytus the Death Bringer" Lockhart - Death-The Pale Rider, Necromancer, D.O.B: 811 A.V, 12th Day of Earlrime. >Yuri was a man from Madwood in Terranhaal that practiced in the art of Necromancy. Yuri studied it all his life and became exceptionally good at necromancy. One day, the town of Madwood was attacked by a demon. Yuri used his abilities in necromancy to absorb the life force of 1000 people in order to have enough power to destroy the demon. In his studies, Yuri found that the true power of Necromancy isn't in death, but in using life to fuel Necromancy. After killing the demon, Yuri absorbed the demons soul, due to the soul being unstable in the Soul Plain, and was rendered unconscious from the power demonic power he absorbed. He woke to find himself in a cell and was given the opportunity to serve the king and Terranhaal. Yuri was given the name Cocytus the Death Bringer and is responsible for stopping the use of Necromancy in Terranhaal and other countries. Yuri was the one who stopped Varin'Gara and saved Tealei-Dora from a hideous fate. Yuri was given the Title of “Death” and “The Pale Rider” due to his sins involving the Death of a thousand innocents. Darrion "Alucard the Blood Beast" Valder Alastine - War-The Red Rider, Vampire, D.O.B: 364 A.V, 1st Day of Sunlace > When Darrion was young, he did an awful deed that a creature cursed him into a life of shadows. Darrion was petrified for 500 years to escape the time he lived where people hated him for the crimes he committed on his family. When he woke, he found the love of his life. After a time, a group of vampire hunters called the Aurrium Arramente captured his love and burned her at the stake for being a traitor to mankind and loving a filthy creature of the dark. Darrion waged war on Aurrium Arramente. One by one they all fell at Darrion's hands until he finally found their main base of operations. Upon killing everyone there, the leader used an ancient spell to summon a demon from the blood of his fallen hunters. The demon came from Dakari and Darrion had no choice but to fight and destroy the beast. Darrion and the demon battled for hours until Darrion became the Victor and ripped the beast apart. After the demon died, Darrion absorbed the demons soul due it being unstable in the Soul Plain and rendered him unconscious. He woke to find the king of Terranhaal where he offered Darrion a deal. The king offered Darrion a place at his side and a chance to fight for Terranhaal. Darrion excepted and from then on he was known as Alucard the Blood Beast. Darrion was given the Title of “War” and “The Red Rider” due to his sins upon waging war against the Aurrium Arramente and spilling so much blood. Salem "Samael the Demonic Knight" Riel - Conquest-The Black Rider, Knight, Neffalan, Half-Demon, D.O.B: 739 A.V, 21 Day of Leafell >Salem spent many years of his life researching the whereabouts of the Ash'Harahl in the Vertex haven. When Salem went to the Vertex Haven, he found it after the years of searching, Salem drank from the water of the River that connects the Soul Plain to the Underworld. The Ash'Harahl was responsible for creating demons after rThe Races drank from it. Salem became a Half-demon known as a Neffalan. The Ash'Harahl didn't turn Salem into a full demon because Souls had been fully etched into the Soul Plain. Salem became a target and was hunted by people who thought he was an abomination. After Salem got back to Terranhaal, he rose an army that he lead into the conquering the northern half of Terranhaal. Salem Riel has gone down in history as one of the greatest generals and fighters in Terranhaal. Salem sent his army to take over Rougehill to Conquer it. When the army got there, all communication was lost. Salem went with a small force to Rougehill and found his entire army dead and killed by a demon that was feasting on their flesh. The demon attacked Salem and his force. Hours of fighting ensued and Salem being the only survivor, managed to kill the demon and absorbed its soul. Salem was rendered unconscious from the strain the battle put on him, when he woke to find the king of Terranhaal. The King offered him a deal to fight along side the king and protect the lands of Terranhaal. Salem Accepted and he became known as Samael the Demonic Knight. Salem was given the title of “Conquest” and “The Black Rider” due to his sins of him conquering Northern Terranhaal. Emmelia "Chimera the Red Butcher" Vicela - Fury-The White Rider, Berserker, Soul Shredder, D.O.B: 814 A.V, 9th Day of Florace >When Emmelia was young, she and her family (Mother and Sister) were taken by human smugglers. The smugglers captured dozens of women and children and were holding them in a camp inside the Norfolk Forrest. Emmelia witnessed her mother and older sister being abused and assaulted. Emmelia lost control and awoke something inside her, a beast that she couldn't control and attacked in a fury slaughtering the entire camp including her mother and sister. After Emmelia woke up and saw what she had done, she ran away. Stories went around of what happened in that camp and the guards of Terranhaal hunted her down. Every time when Emmelia was cornered or captured, she would lose control and release the beast inside and kill everyone near her. Emmelia found out after years of running that she was a Berserker, also known as a soul shredder. A soul shredder is a human that has a soul of a very power monster living inside her and when it feels threatened, it would take over and kill all threats near it. After many years, Emmelia was able to control and use the monster inside her. One day a man that heard stories of what Emmelia could do, went to find her to gain her help into stopping a threat. The man found Emmelia and lead her to his town that had a demon ruling there in secret. Emmelia didnt know what was going on but she followed the man because he was kind to her and she had fallen in love with him. The man used Emmelia and brought her here to kill the demon. The man provoked the demon into attacking him so Emmelia would lose control and fought the demon. After killing it and also the entire town, She realized that the man she loved used her to set the town free from the demon. Emmelia absorbed the soul of the demon and was rendered unconscious. When she woke, the king of Terranhaal offered he a place at his side to protect and fight for the lands of Terranhaal. Emmelia accepted and she became known as Chimera the Red Butcher. Emmelia was given the title of “Fury” and “The White Rider” due to her sins of being someone who couldn't control her power and killing many people in a rage. The Zirconians: Samhein: The Knights Guard: The Blood Creed: The Rhondinon: The Hunters Haul: The Aurrium Arramente: The Fowl King: The Abyss Dancer: Varin'Gara: The Darken Forger: = The Lands of Endimyon = The Galdon Regent The Lands of Barik: Penden: Lawfordyer: Rok'Kan: The Galahan Regent Terranhaal: The Tehnhart Regent Karna: Neau-Zhay: The Tri Isles: The Savarous Regent Besstina: Tealei-Dora: Oenomaya: Garnaheim: The Lockal Regent Link Island: The Skalharba Regent Vertex Haven: The Vessel Regent: Mount Vaatu-Aldurr: Faora: Nissandra: The Umbright Regent D'Abbrazzu: Falagar: The North Echo Regent Dreddland: Varcidel: The White Skye Regent Bornnaghan: The Traverse Regent Nymeriah: The Korran Regent Illadan: The Lunalei Regent Lamandreya: The Qordell Regent Goaruvel: Kasstell: Lauralie: Thetarius: The North Frigid Regent Silvadae and Whitend: Dowshan: Aecea: Reat: Antrie: The South Frigid Regent Kraken: Stayon: Arangal: Morcel and Varcel: =